Desperately
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Synopsis: This is a bit of a blanket scenario. In the middle of a storm, Sally and Wufei are trapped at the office. What happens when Wufei suggests that they venture to his home to wait out the night?


**Desperately**

**Author's Notes: **I don't own anything, just borrowing for a bit… anything in italics signifies thoughts or stresses, you can tell the two apart. This might be a bit OOC for Wufei, and Sally too… they're not fighting… because I get tired of fighting… but… read on to see what happens…

**Synopsis: **This is a bit of a blanket scenario. In the middle of a storm, Sally and Wufei are trapped at the office. What happens when Wufei suggests that they venture to his home to wait out the night?

**There's something 'bout the way  
You looked at me  
Made me think for a moment that  
Maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives separately  
And It's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately**

_Why does he look at me that way?_ Sally muttered spinning her chair around so Wufei couldn't see her. She filed some papers, and then just sat with her elbows propped on her knees trying to clear her mind, and settle her breathing. _Why do I allow him to get me so worked up? He doesn't like me, he's made that expressly clear over the past three years he's worked with me, but…those eyes…_ The blonde woman sighed and stood from her chair to stretch. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, I made some this morning, so it's stronger than the usual stuff, you want any?" she asked, not looking directly at Wufei. The Chinese man nodded, but didn't look up at her, he was distracted enough by her presence, he'd been staring at her, on and off, all day long. He was buried in paperwork, and was staring intently at his computer trying to file reports electronically.

They were the only ones in the building. It was a Saturday, it was winter, and it was nasty outside. The weather wasn't cold enough for it to snow, but the wind was howling, and the rain was falling in sheets that hit hard against the window in their tiny office. Both of them ignored it fairly well, but Sally had pondered how she intended to get home. She lived much farther away from the office than Wufei did, and that man _walked to work!_ Sally had a hard enough time getting _to_ the office that morning, but she'd promised she would be there, to get work done, that was past due, so she ventured out onto the slippery roads and made it…but that was before the storm had gotten started.

Sally walked swiftly across the room and left the door open upon her exit. Wufei could hear the clicks of the heels of her boots as she strode down the tile hallway. _What is it about her I can't get out of my head? _Wufei ran his hands through his hair and sighed. That woman was driving him crazy. He'd sworn off women after the death of his wife, but there was something about Sally that begged to be explored. Wufei knew he wanted her, at least on some level. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head hard to clear his mind. He had work to do, and that infuriating woman couldn't get in the way of it.

**  
Oh, I cannot ignore it,  
I keep giving in,  
But I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately**

Sally leaned on the counter beside the coffee pot for a while, before pouring the cup she promised Wufei. "This has _got_ to stop, I can't work like this." She whispered, aware that her hands were shaking. _I'm a professional, a doctor and an agent._ She told herself. _I don't have time for a relationship. Especially not with someone as impossible as Wufei!_ Sally giggled a little at her mental progression, and then poured the cups of coffee and returned to the office.

_Why does she need perfume?_ Wufei wondered, when Sally walked over to him and handed him his mug. Their fingers brushed, and both of them jerked, sloshing the hot liquid around in the cup, it didn't spill, but Wufei shot a glare her way, anyway. Sally looked away, trying her hardest not to blush.

There hadn't been more than twelve words between the two since dawn, but that meant that there had not been any fighting either. Sally was relieved for that, at least. She sat in her chair, holding the coffee cup to her lips, her eyes closed in thought and reflection. Wufei watched her closely, leaning back in his chair and neglecting his work. He noted the way her hair fell across her face—she'd neglected to put it up in its usual pigtails, and Wufei flinched visible when he realized that he much preferred it down. He noted the way her hands grasped the sides of the mug, her delicate fingers intertwined and overlapping. Her breathing was even, but he could tell she had a lot on her mind. Before he could stop himself, he asked her what she was thinking about.

Sally's eyes flew open wide, Wufei wanted to know what she was thinking, "I…uh.." she started brilliantly, sitting up and placing the mug in the center of her desk. "I was thinking about how much I wanted to be home." She said, half-truthfully. "But its too dangerous outside to drive back. It looks like I'm going to end up spending the night here." Her voice was sad, but contemplative.

Wufei nodded. The sun had set a long time ago, if it had ever emerged in the first place. They'd been in the office all day, sipping coffee and eating sandwiches they'd brought, but the work was wearing on them and they both knew it. "My apartment isn't so far from here, if you think you could drive around the block." Wufei said his brow creasing. After a moment's hesitation, Wufei added, "You are welcome, if you want to spend the night there."

Sally blinked at him, wide-eyed, _Did…he…just…_ He did. He wasn't looking at her, and he only said it once, but Sally had not misheard. Chang Wufei had just asked her to spend the night with him! Sally couldn't think, she knew it was useless to try. She wanted to say yes, and before she could talk herself out of it, she found her self saying just that. "It would be nice to get out of this office. We spend too much time here anyway." She said, reasoning.

Wufei nodded, and folded books and folders closed. He took one long swig of his coffee and stood and stretched. _Why in Nataku's name did I DO that!_ His brain was screaming. He did not miss the knot that tied itself securely in his lower abdomen.

Sally stood at well fumbling with her mug and her keys and the papers on her desk, trying to tidy things up, and trying to occupy her brain to avoid the crimson hue that would inevitably inhabit her cheeks otherwise. Grabbing her bag of extra clothes that she kept in the office just in case, she stood and glanced at Wufei. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

The Chinese man nodded.****

You looked my way, you said "you frustrate me"  
Like you're thinking of lines and times when you and I were you and me  
You took our chance out on the street  
Well you missed my chance and chances are  
It won't be coming back to me  


They ran to Sally's little car and dove inside it. "We could have walked; I don't think it's possible to get any more drenched." Sally said laughing at her state, the hair stuck in clumps to her face and back, it was matted.

Wufei rang his hair out onto his equally drenched shirt, pulling the ponytail down and shaking his head to loose his tresses.

Sally stared at him. She'd never seen his hair down—let alone _wet_ before, he'd always just left it up until he'd gone home. But now, he was headed home, and they were together. Sally shook her head.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Wufei asked, narrowing his eyes and leveling his gaze with her.

"I've never seen you with your hair down." Sally replied, not moving.

"Nothing special. I've never seen yours down either, and I don't stare at _you._" He started, looking away from her. He had taken note of how her shirt had form fitted to every curve of her body, and the feeling inside him wasn't nerves… but something much… stronger. _She's beau—_but he wouldn't let himself finish that thought.

Sally thought about replying, but knew that it was no time to start a fight, so she just sighed and cranked the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

He could smell her. All around him. The car was full of it. Wufei's senses were bombarded with this sweet, wonderful smell and he couldn't get the image of her, in her wet clothes, out of his mind. He didn't dare look at her; for fear that if he did he wouldn't be able to control his feelings. He stared out the window, at the blinding rain, and tried to forget her presence.

**  
Oh, I cannot ignore it,  
I keep giving in,  
But I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately  
So desperately... ho  
**

Sally pulled into Wufei's driveway, and the two leapt from the car and dashed into his apartment as fast as was humanly possible. The lights were off when Sally entered the room, but she knew Wufei's style. Simple. Dripping, Wufei crossed the room and flicked on a light, and without speaking, trudged into a room in the back of the apartment. Sally shivered and closed the door behind her, looking around the living area.

Wufei was cursing when he reentered the living room, and glared at Sally as though it were all her fault. "The heat's gone. This place is going to be a freezer in a few hours." He growled.

Sally felt her stomach knot up, "Wufei, we can't go back out there, I barely made it here without driving off the road. We're going to have to find something to do to keep warm. She muttered, running over her list of medical prescriptions for situations like this. She choked when she reached 'body heat'. Wufei wasn't a cuddler.

Wufei grunted and told Sally to follow him. He showed her where the bathroom was and where the kitchen was, turning on lights as he did so. He opened a closet and pulled out a robe and handed it stiffly to Sally. "This will be more comfortable than the clothes you packed." He said, and Sally noticed that he wasn't looking at her. She took it, and headed slowly toward the bathroom to peel her wet clothes off, and wrap her hair up in a towel.

When she emerged, she found Wufei in the kitchen. He was in a pair of blue silk pajamas and was sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Are you hungry?" he asked, looking up at her.

Sally felt his eyes travel over her and she hugged herself, "No. I'm too tired to be hungry." She said, looking around. It had already gotten chillier in the apartment, and the wind was howling more loudly outside.

"You can have the bedroom tonight; it's much more comfortable than the couch. Wufei said, nodding his head toward the back of the apartment. His voice was distanced, and cold to her, and Sally couldn't help but shiver at his words. She wanted to argue, but she knew that it was his home, and that arguing would be futile, so she just nodded, slowly.

Wufei stood and brushed past her, stopping momentarily to look at her, in an awkward sort of apology before he headed toward the living room. He had pulled an extra pillow from off the bed, and had a blanket draped over one end of the couch. "Good night Sally." He said with that same chill in his voice. He cleared his throat and shook his head before he sat down.

Sally watched him until he made himself comfortable, before turning out the kitchen light and heading toward the back of the apartment. The bedroom was larger than she expected. The bed was huge, simple, but plush. She climbed up onto it, and as she lay down, she was enveloped by Wufei. His smell wrapped itself around her, and Sally's eyes shot wide open. There was no way she could sleep in this bed. Not with this smell everywhere. She tossed and turned for an hour under the sheets, but she began to feel the cold even through the comforter. She couldn't get her location out of her head, she couldn't stop thinking that the man she wanted… the man she _needed_ was just down the hall. She couldn't believe she was lying in his bed, smelling his scent, dressed in his robe. The only thing she found herself missing was him. Before long, she sat up and sighed, seeing her breath puff out before her. It was too cold in the big bed for her to be in it alone. She was shaking from more than just the cold when she stepped over the edge of the bed and treaded softly down the hallway. She found Wufei bundled up at one of the couch, staring off into space. His eyes turned to her when she entered the room.

"It's midnight. What are you doing awake?" he asked, irritably.

Sally coughed, "It's too cold in your bed by myself. We…" she paused, trying to find the right words. "We need to share our body heat…"

Wufei's eyes bulged at her suggestion.

**  
Oh, I cannot ignore it,  
I keep giving in,  
But I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately  
I want you so desperately, oo oo oo**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he stood and shouted. Part of him was truly against dishonoring her, the other part wanting nothing more than to be wrapped around her. "Sally, go back to bed! You're talking crazy!" he said, but even to himself, he didn't sound very convincing.

Sally sighed, and shook her head, adamant about her decision. "Wufei, it's the only way either of us is going to get any sleep! What are you so worried about!" she cried, wanting more than anything to be warm, her hair was drying, but the chill of the room had reached her bones. She was shaking visibly.

"I will not put you in such a compromising position—" Wufei began but Sally cut him off,

Without thinking, she crossed the room and took Wufei's face in her hands, and kissed him. To her surprise, Wufei didn't wrench away.

Wufei couldn't breathe, suddenly, Sally was so close, he could feel the warmth of her body, and he could smell her sweet scent. Then her lips were on his, soft, wet—just the way he had imagined them, so many times. His hands reached out for her, pulled her to him almost unconsciously, her little whimper of surprise gave the movement away.

The cold was gone from the room when Wufei pulled his face away from Sally. His eyes searched hers for a long time before the narrow slits softened, and he tilted his head as if considering something.

Sally was shaking. Wufei still held her close to him—_very_ close. She could feel his heart beating wildly beneath her palm that had fallen to his chest. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, or why he hadn't let her go. She was sure he would have been angry with her.

"Sally." He said her name for the first time in ages. "I can't do this anymore." He choked on his words. "I want you so….desperately." he closed his eyes but the blush on his cheeks was visible even in the dark.

Sally shuddered. "Then… Wufei, take me." She said slowly, not looking away—not wanting to miss his reaction.

Wufei's opened slowly, and his posture stiffened, the grip he held on her waist tightened momentarily, "You don't know what you're ask—"

Sally kissed him again. "Don't make me say it again…" She warned, leaning in to capture his lips again.

Wufei, in that kiss, scooped Sally up, and carted her back into the bedroom. The wind was still howling, the rain was still falling in rough torrents, but the storm outside was forgotten, the two began to fervently explore a new storm—the one inside their hearts.****

I keep giving in,  
But I should know better  
I keep giving in,   
But I should know better  
So desperately  
I want you so desperately 

© 2005

March 22, 2005

The Fairy Tale Mistress


End file.
